Unlikely Meeting
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, One shot. That's what happens when Jade West just got a strange idea after an interesting encounter. Friendship & futa Jade/Hayley/Tara. Appearance of certain characters in other Nickelodeon's shows. Rated M for sexual references, you are warned.


**A/N: I had other ideas for using Hayley & Tara, but I preferred it. I was also a bit inspired by reading "Jade's Secret" of Azkadellio.**

 **In this universe, Jade grew up in contact with her father, who taught her to be a dominant business woman. Hollywood Arts never existed, so she has never met any of her friends. Presence of Futa.**

 **...**

 **Unlikely Meeting**

 **Club "Karaoke Dokie"**

Sitting on her sofa in her private area, Jade West sips her usual cocktail.

For a young woman of 18, she enjoys very much of her life as she sold the company to her father for a very good amount of money, just after his death a few months ago.

Jade hated her father, he had always wanted a son and unfortunately, she was born and her mother died after giving birth. Her father was a great scientist and at her eight years, he has "worked" on his only daughter as experience. He managed to get an expected result in him "implanting" the chromosome Y but not as he hoped, she had become partly a boy on her genital area. This has had consequences for her growing body and she could not have a normal childhood.

She was raised by integrating into gangs, she received a bad influence as her father was almost always absent, she needed to défouller and she quickly made a name. Then she discovered the "Karaoke Dokie" two years ago, a restaurant/karaoke rather poor and the owner very player, she had a gold occassion and she was very lucky that day. She had earned the restaurant and a good amount of money, but she must say that she had been a good help.

Hayley Ferguson, owner's daughter, is a realistic girl and she knows when the wind turns. She is also one of her best friends with Tara Ganz as they share the same secret, they are futa all three and have come up with an idea. Take ownership of the restaurant and create their club, Jade had kept the name to taunt the father of Hayley, a father neglecting with his daughter.

But they were too young and still run out of money, it's there that their silent backer entered the scene. Charlotte Harris is a woman of cruel and opportunistic affair, she learned to Jade what she knows, and Jade took interest in this woman as a replacement mother.

The "Karaoke Dokie" remained a restaurant but there is also a dance hall for fun and socializing, it is fairly modest and that attracts people but the real purpose of the club is attracted the pretty girls for the taste of Jade, Hayley and Tara for become their new "toys", relieve themselves in her and if they are gifted, perhaps become their waitresses/toys.

It's quite perverse but Jade is vindictive and as her father died, she targets her anger against others.

"Hey Jade" the brunette turns to see Charlotte.  
"Yes, Charlotte?" Jade can be close to this woman, they always have a professional distance.  
"We must talked about our work aggrandizement" Charlotte informs Jade to follow in her office.

Jade nods and gets up to follow the woman for their new project.

* * *

 **Two hours later,**

"Jade, Jade" Tara said as he entered the private cabin.  
"What, you do not see that I relaxes me" she growls, unhappy to be disturbed by reporting the girl between her legs.  
"Sorry but you gotta see Hayley, she has something to show you and you will adored" the blonde smiled enthusiastically.  
"Good but it has an interest that it be interesting" she threatens to Tara, rising.

The blonde is not disturbed by the bad mood of Jade as she shares her feeling of irritation.

"That's the time you interromput me with Hope" she said with a big smile.  
"Okay okay, you can have Zoey if you want" Jade shows the other girl in kneeling and scared.

Tara licks her lips and Jade send him a last look scary before heading to Hayley at the bar counter.

 **...**

"So what is it that is so important to spoil my fun?" Jade says without embarrassment at the brunette behind the counter, one of the waitresses doing the same thing to Jade earlier.  
"Look over there, you're loved" Hayley pointed to a particular table.

Jade looks the table in question, opening her eyes wide to the person eating on the table.

"Hayley, you're my best friend" Jade said without looking  
"I'm already your best friend" Hayley rolls her eyes "what's your plan of attack? the hammer blow?"  
"She has a boyfriend" Jade looks her "told to Megan Parker to prepare herself."

Hayley nods, including the plan of her friend, and she pats on the head of the girl in question sucking her dick right now.

Jade march to table of her new target, and a very attractive target, she had a few fantasies about that. She takes a chair and sits down at the table of the girl she covets (ignoring the boyfriend of the girl), the girl looks with big eyes, the same reaction as Jade.

"Good evening, I'm Jade West" she tends her hand to the brunette.  
"Go- good evening, my name is Heather Fox" the brunette answered.

* * *

 **Later,**

"I did not know that there is a jacuzzi here "Heather informs at Jade, entering the hot bath.  
"It's for us relax after work, or during work" Jade smiled "relax yourself."

Heather nods, she's a bit intimidated by that girl who can be her twin sister but her parents did not tell her of any lost sister. Nature has its mysteries.

She is also bothered by the bikini that Jade was giving her, she was always shy with her forms that these pieces of fabric barely hide her body. Jade smiled innocently, it is interesting to discover that her double is quite shy when she is herself fairly libertine, that's something that will be fun.

"What are you doing?" Heather said after watching Jade removed her swimsuit.  
"It's better for enjoy the Jacuzzi, relax and enjoy yourself, we are girls" Jade smiled.

They talked for a while, Jade learned that Heather studied at Sherwood High School, she is the first of her classes, her boyfriend is awesome with it (something Jade does not want to know). Then Jade has just received a video message from Hayley, she smiled internally before to show at Heather with a sullen face. Heather cry against her shoulder as she watches a video of her boyfriend have fun with the brunette who was with Hayley there not long ago.

Jade gives her a drink with a powerful aphrodisiac in, for that Heather relaxes better as now.

"I can not believe he did this to me" Heather said as she feels very hot.  
"You should avenge you, it will do you good" Jade advice.  
"But how?" meets his double.  
"Fuck with me" Jade said before sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi, showing her crotch.

Heather is agape by the cock between the legs of Jade, she remains stunned as she is torn between taking her advice and try to arrange things with her boyfriend.

Jade does not want to lose time as she slides her cock in her mouth, it was a fantasy since her father changed her body, she had wanted to know what it's like to be a normal girl, but that was before she has fun like now. She'll abused of her double until Heather becomes boring, but that's not likely to happen as Jade feels that Heather is activated, not too bad for Jade.

"Do not worry sweetheart, I'll take care of you" Jade said with a smirk at her double, which can not respond with her mouth full.

 **...**

 **Few weeks later,**

Jade sits in the house she shares with Hayley & Tara in an upscale neighborhood of Los Angeles.

She looks in the phone of her new submitted Heather, Jade educates her right now so she becomes her new personal bitch. This time she is not going to share with her friends, it could given them strange ideas with Heather even though she knows they will not do anything against her.

Jade raises an eyebrow upon seeing a photo.

"Foxy, who is this girl?" she shows at Heather.

Heather looks up as she is attached to an erotic swing: black thongs comfortable and flexible strips are attached under her knees and her wrists, she can not move as she is suspended in the air, and invaded by the pleasure given by her torturer.

"It's my best friend, T- Tori Ve- Vega, we are in the same school" Heather gasps with a lost look.

Jade smiled, it was this girl she had seen a few years ago, she has grown

"Perfect, you'll arranged me a meeting" she penetrates her again, again and again "you'll have a new playmate" Jade moaned with pleasure, thinking of how she will submit Tori.

Heather close her eyes and cry in silence as she thinks of her future betrayal of her best friend but how she can do otherwise.

Jade made her break with her boyfriend as she also signed her submission's contract last week to her double, she will become one of the waitresses of club of Jade, Hayley and Tara. She also wears a necklace/bracelets showing that she belongs to Jade, like other waitresses for the three futa.

Jade had already subject Heather to her orders, she could not think clearly as she is always immersed in the haze of lust.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, it was something I wanted do when I saw Elizabeth Gillies played Heather Fox in "BTR" and a fantasy between lookalike (it's weird but in a good way).**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
